Roughing It Part 1
by Janis B
Summary: Sydney and Gage run into unexpected romance and trouble while on a camping trip - Story Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

Rated: R

_"Roughing It"_

By: Janis

jboisclair@rogers.com 

Chapter 1

After finishing to set up camp for the night Gage headed for the lake looking for his partner, the place she said she would be. They had been out in the bush for three days now helping Walker and Trivette track Dac Cameron and his buddies who had robbed a bank taking hostages and forcing them into a trek across a fifty mile stretch of wilderness.

Walker and Trivette had gone in behind them tracking them while Syd and Gage had gone in at the other end of the bush hoping to cut them off. So far there had been no sign of anyone, not even a stray hunter or fisherman. 

It was hard going but Gage still felt they should have run into them by now if they were going to. One thing for sure the weather was hot, and the going was rough. It didn't surprise him at all that Syd jumped at the chance to go down to the lake while he volunteered to set up their camp for the night. As he walked towards the waters edge he had expected to find her sitting cooling her feet in the water. What he hadn't expected was to find her clothes in a heap at the bottom of a small incline that led up to the water.

Walking up the steep embankment he peered over the edge just in time to see Syd climb up on a rock in the center of the lake. She hadn't noticed him and he stood quietly watching her admiring her beautiful body as she executed another almost perfect dive. He smiled as he watched her cut the still clear water of the lake hardly making a sound. He knew he shouldn't be standing there looking at her but he was mesmerized by her. 

The hot steamy weather and the closeness of the pace they had been keeping seemed to be drawing them together. Gage could feel his emotion and his want for her soar as she once again climbed out on that rock. He knew that he should take a few steps back and call out to her announcing that he was there yet he didn't move. Instead he let his eyes drink in every detail of her as she lay back on the large flat rock sunning herself.

Without thinking he began pulling off his boots, his shirt and finally his pants leaving him as naked as her. As she stood to dive into the refreshing water once again, Gage did the same thing from where he stood hitting the water the same time as his partner.

Sydney surfaced first, "Gage what in the name of god do you think you are doing?" she sputtered at him knowing she had no where to go.

"The very same as you Syd washing three days of grime off in this cool refreshing lake," he smiled treading water directly in front of her at the same time.

"Well get out I found this lake first," she declared.

"All right Syd," he smiled about to hoist himself out on the rock she had been diving from.

"No wait Gage," she hollered as he dropped back into the water.

"Yes Syd?" he asked turning around once again to face her.

"Gage what ever possessed you to jump in this lake?"

"I came down to tell you camp was ready and caught sight of you," he began as Syd could feel the heat rising in her face despite the cool lake water. "You looked so beautiful diving into the water that I couldn't resist joining you."

"So now what are we suppose to do?" she asked glaring at him.

"I don't know about you but I just got here I'm going to enjoy myself a little," he returned swimming over towards her.

"Gage I'm warning you."

"I thought you might but then it occurred to me that as long as I kept you in the water you couldn't shoot me your gun is on shore," he laughed just as he dove under the water towards her.

"You," she screamed as he came up right behind her.

"What?" he innocently asked brushing against her.

"Francis Gage," she again screamed trying unsuccessfully to bury the feelings he was stirring in her. 

He disappeared beneath the water's surface once again this time coming up right in front of her taking her in his arms.

"Syd tell me you can't feel it, tell me you don't want it…"

"I…I," she stammered as her arms moved around his neck.

"What Syd?" he lips gently pressed hers before she had a chance to reply.

She let herself be pulled closer feeling her naked breast rub against Gage's equally naked chest the lake's water slapping gently at her back. She felt his heart beating against her as she let her eyes close, her senses taking over where logic and all reason began to fade. 

In spite of what she was feeling she still tried to advert what was happening between the two of them whispering, "Gage you know this is wrong, we can't let this happen…" At the same time she let her lips press down his neck biting gently on his shoulder.

"And you know that it is right, that we are going to let what happens happen," he challenged back his lips taking possession of hers once again.

Her head shook slightly in agreement wanting to commit each moment to her memory wanting nothing to be forgotten. She could feel Gage's hands moving up her back, while her legs wrapped around his body letting her head and torso pull back feeling him hard against her center.

"Gage," she moaned out to him, his eyes roaming across each breast, the little nubs hard from the cool lake water. Pulling her forward he snatched one of the hard nipples between his teeth, nipping and sucking before releasing it to give the other one the same satisfaction. He could feel her legs squeezing tighter bringing him closer to her. He could feel her moving her body against him the heat building up inside of her.

"Syd," he whispered to her as her hand slipped between them grasping his erect organ. It was his eyes that closed now and his lips the moan of desire passed over as she teased his manhood.

Taking her hands from what she was doing Gage held them behind her as she floated in the water before him. With his free hand he massaged her letting his fingers move inside her folds and inside of her causing her to thrash wildly in the water. Breaking loose of his hold her arms went around his neck again while Gage's hands went to her waist guiding himself inside of her.

Within seconds her nails were biting into the flesh of his shoulders, as she came hard against him. Gage held her tightly letting her take a moment to calm against him.

"More," was all she said her arms tightening around his neck and he began moving inside of her once again.

A moment later she was moving in rhythm with her partner, both of them crying out at the same time releasing all the pent up emotion they had been trying to deny each other for months.

Syd lay her head against Gage's shoulder her arms still holding tight around his neck, he still filling her as they floated in the water. He let his lips brush the top of her head before finally breaking the silence and asking her if she was all right.

"Yes," was all she said nothing more, nothing less.

"Maybe we should head for shore and dry off the sun is starting to go down," he said pulling her a little closer before giving her a chance to answer.

She kissed his neck before shaking her head in agreement. Then letting go Syd pushed off for shore Gage right behind her.

Chapter 2

Quickly hurrying into their clothes they made their way back to the campsite. Gage got the fire going while Syd set about getting supper ready.

"Good thing we will be at that look out station tomorrow and can pick up more supplies," Syd commented as she handed a plate to her partner, then walked to the opposite side of the fire and sat down.

Gage looked at her without touching his food, she caught him gazing at her.

"Eat up Gage we haven't got that much to waste," she warned.

"Syd is something the matter?"

"You tell me?" she asked looking at his face through the smoke that rose from their fire.

"Syd I don't want what happened in the lake to just be a one time thing," he cautiously proceeded.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," she told him looking down into her plate, "I was hoping it was a little more then lust we were sharing back there."

Getting up he moved around the fire and sat down beside her before speaking again. 

"Sydney I love you. I never would have taken the chance and jumped in that lake with you if I didn't love you. I like to think I know you well enough to know that it is all or nothing with you. That's how you tackle your job every day, and that's how it is with your friends, you give us a hundred percent of you.

Syd that's how I want it to be between us in every aspect of our relationship, I'm willing to commit a hundred percent to you."

Syd remained quiet staring down in her plate Gage's words still sounding in her ears. She was just about to speak when two strangers carrying hunting riffles came stumbling into camp braking the quiet. Gage and Syd both immediately recognized the two as Cameron's accomplices.

"We saw smoke from your fire a little ways out we've been wandering around lost since yesterday. There are three more of us down the trail," the first man told them.

"We were hoping that you could help us to get out of here," the second one added.

"You said there were three more of you down the trail?" Gage asked catching Syd's eyes in secret signal as they stood up to face the two outlaws.

"Yeah my buddy his girlfriend and her sister," Hank Masters added relaxing a little thinking that Syd and Gage were no threat.

Before another word could be said Gage flipped a thick branch up with the toe of his boot into the air his partner catching it and swinging it into Masters' midsection. As Syd looked after her opponent Gage quickly spun around in a kick catching Troy Peters in the side of his head with his foot. The fight that ensued quickly ended with Masters and Peters in handcuffs hugging a tree. As Gage tightened the gag in Masters mouth he smiled at Sydney asking her if she cared to join him for a little walk down the trail.

"Love to Ranger Gage," she replied as Peters cringed hearing the word Ranger.

Cautiously they made their way in the direction that Masters and Peters had come from. It didn't take long until they heard voices.

"Why don't you just leave us here to die?" one of the girls was pleading with Cameron who stood looking down the trail in the direction his companions had gone.

"Well now darling," he sneered looking at the two of them he answered, "cause me and my friends aren't done with you."

"We'd say you are done right now," Gage evenly said his gun level with Cameron's head.

"I don't know who you are mister but I think you are making a big mistake here, my buddies are in these woods and not far from here," Cameron smiled expecting Masters and Peters to appear any second so they could make this guy pay for his mistake.

"We all ready met your pals," Syd spoke up, "they're waiting for us back at our camp now put the gun down."

Knowing he was cornered Cameron bent slightly to set the gun on the ground as Gage took steps towards him. His hand began to move to his leg suddenly reaching for a knife that was hidden in his boot. With lightening like speed Syd's foot struck his hand the knife clattering to the ground.

"Not nice Cameron," Gage smiled kicking Cameron's feet out from under him and putting the cuffs on him.

"Who are you two?" Cameron snarled as Gage dragged him to his feet.

"Texas Rangers Cameron we've been looking for you," Gage informed him.

Sydney had let Gage look after Cameron so she could check on the women he and his friends had kept hostage the last few days.

"You're really Rangers?" Carrie West asked Sydney tears of thanks welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah and we are going to get you out of here. We have to camp out one more night and then there is a short hike to the look out station in the morning, but then you'll be going home," Syd assured her the young woman hugging her.

"Bless you Rangers," Diane Roberts was taking Syd's hand too. "We thought we were going to die," she all but whispered.

Leading the way Gage took charge of the prisoner while Sydney helped the women. Once back at their camp Cameron was given the same treatment as his pals spending the night with their arms around a tree. 

Come morning it took only a couple of hours to hike down to the look out station. Walker was all ready there with Trivette, they had radioed ahead for a chopper that was just landing. 

Taking Gage aside Walker asked if he and his partner minded waiting for a second helicopter to transport them back to Dallas.

"Walker Syd and I have a few days coming to us if you can spare us we wouldn't mind a little more hiking," Gage suggested.

Walker looked past Gage to where Sydney sat with Carrie and Diane then back to Gage. "Are you sure that you want to do that?" he asked.

Gazing over at his partner he answered Walker without even looking back at him. "Yeah we're sure," he said a wide grin across his face.

Smiling to himself Walker said, "If that's what you want Gage."

"Thanks Walker."

"No problem," Walker was chuckling now Gage not even noticing.

Everyone loaded onto the helicopter Walker telling them he would see them back in Dallas in a few days and they lifted off. Syd all ready knew that there wasn't room for all of them and expected that Walker would be sending another chopper back for them.

"What did Walker mean by a few days?" Syd asked. "Is he going some where?"

"Not exactly," Gage replied starting to hedge.

Looking at her partner Syd tried again, "Then what exactly Gage?"

"I kind of let Walker know that we might like to continue on walking," Gage told her.

"You did what?" Sydney shouted. "Francis Gage I've been dreaming about a long hot soak in my bath tub since yesterday afternoon not to mention my nice soft bed. Where do you get off telling Walker a thing like that without even consulting me? Gage how could you?" Saying that Syd stomped off not believing her predicament leaving her partner staring after her.

Chapter 3

Quietly Gage walked up behind her she stood at the edge of the rock face staring at the valley below that they were going to have to trek across on foot.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Gage asked.

"Gage," she closed her eyes for a moment then turned to face him. 

The corner of his mouth was curved up slightly in a little half smile and his blue eyes fixed on her. "Syd will it really be that bad?"

Balling up her fist she let him have it right in the gut. "Yes it will be. Now lets get going," she fumed turning on her heel and walking over to where her back pack was. Picking it up she called to her partner who was still favouring his stomach, "Let's get going here."

"Right behind yeah Syd," Gage gasped out trailing behind her.

They started out down the trail Syd in lead Gage following an uncomfortable couple of feet behind. He wondered how he could possibly have been so wrong as his eyes trained on how his partner filled out her short shorts that were just ahead of him. "Better find a cold, cold lake to jump in when we set up camp," he muttered under his breath.

She stopped abruptly turning so she was right in his face asking, "Did you have something to say to me?"

"No Syd I think I've done enough talking for one day," he replied to her the heat and her closeness making him swallow hard.

"Keep it that way," she stated turning around and bolting ahead.

"This is my own fault," Sydney scolded herself marching on. "I shouldn't have let it happen he thinks he owns me now," she continued to natter to herself become more steamed as she tramped along. She was more concerned with what had happened and less concerned with where she was going as she tramped along. Before she knew it what she was thinking was the only thing on her mind. And instead of watching where she was going her foot caught in the root of a tree twisting her sideways and plummeting her to the ground.

"Syd Honey," Gage was by her side instantly.

"Get away from me," she cried out in frustration.

"Sydney stop being mad at me and let me help you. We are out in the middle of nowhere and whether you like it or not you need my help right now."

Glaring at him she let him take her foot and ease her hiking boot off it. "Oww Gage it hurts," she cried out biting her lip, forgetting she was mad at him.

"Looks like a pretty good sprain Syd. Can you lean on me until we find a place to set up for the night?

Not having much choice Sydney nodded her head in agreement letting Gage put his arm around her lifting her to her feet. She leaned heavy against him enjoying the feel of his hard body next to hers in spite of herself. Slowly they moved along the silence still hanging over them until coming to a spot that they could make camp.

"I suppose even though I set up camp last night you expect me to do it again tonight," Gage teased tired of the silent treatment and trying to elicit a comment from Syd.

"And every night until we get home," she spit back lapsing into silence again.

"That worked well Gage," he thought to himself as he began unrolling her tent. 

Syd closed her eyes and stretched her leg out trying to roll her ankle a little clenching her teeth when she was met with a jab of pain. Her eyes opened and she caught sight of her partner as he tapped the tent pegs into the ground an involuntary smile crossing her face.

He began to pull his tent out and before Syd could stop herself she called out to him.

"What Syd?" Gage asked continuing with what he was doing not looking at his partner. 

Seeing he was ignoring her she pulled herself up on her good leg and began to hop towards him only to loose her balance and fall on top of him and into his arms. Her hands went to his chest and she tried to push away from him while he held her tight pulling her to him. 

"Gage," she began to protest loudly as his lips came closer to hers his eyes capturing hers quieting her. "Gage," she whispered her arms weaving around his neck his lips gently feathering hers.

"Yeah Syd you wanted something?" he questioned his lips curving into a smile.

"I was just… thinking… one tent," she began to tell him staring into his eyes all the while. His lips found hers again kissing her deeply, his tongue delving into her mouth exploring as he pulled her closer.

"Umm," she moaned her fingers caressing his face, moving through his hair.

Pulling back from her he rested his finger against her lips looking into her eyes. "Am I forgiven Syd?"

"Not quite but you're getting close," she smiled sighing deeply.

"Close ay," he grinned. "How bout you let me finish setting up and I'll see what I can do about making up the rest to you?" he asked helping her to sit up.

"And just how are you going to do that Francis?" she asked.

Leaning forward he let his lips brush her cheek moving slowly to her ear and whispered, "If I told you Syd, it wouldn't be a secret."  

In spite of the staggering heat a shiver of passion went through Syd. Grabbing the front of his shirt she held tight to Gage her eyes staring at his chest then slowly closing. He kissed her forehead taking hold of her hands at the same time. 

"We'll get back to this," he again whispered to her pulling away from her to finish what he was doing leaving her quite breathless.

Syd went back to watching her partner finish putting their camp together. He dumped an armful of wood next to where he intended on starting the fire and came over to her dropping beside her.

"The river isn't far care to come soak your foot in the cool water while I see if I can catch some fish for dinner?" 

"As long as it isn't too far," she agreed looking down at her swollen ankle and trying to get up again.

Before she could say another word Gage had scooped her up in his arms and was headed for the riverbank.       

After the initial surprise Syd didn't complain she simply let her arms go around Gage's neck resting her head against his chest. It wasn't far to the river and before long Sydney was dangling her feet in the water watching her partner expertly throw his fishing line in. 

Gage glanced over his shoulder to steal a look at Syd. She had opened the front of her blouse and was splashing the cool river water on the back of her neck leaning forward letting it run down between her breasts. Suddenly a fish grabbed the lure jerking Gage forward almost throwing him off balance and pulling him in.

"Who's fishing for who? You're going to end up as dinner for the fish." Syd laughed.

"I think not," Gage was laughing too as he reeled the fish in bringing it a shore and dropping the flopping prize beside her.

"Gage," she shrieked as he dropped down beside her grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back to land on top of her. "Get off me," she commanded as Gage brought his hand to the side of her face gently holding her.

"All right Syd," he replied as his eyes fixed on hers and they stared silently into each other's faces. Her hand moved to the back of his head her fingers moving through his hair as his lips lowered to hers. Her mouth opened slightly and Gage took advantage to kiss her deeply his want for her bubbling heatedly to the surface.

"You are so beautiful Sydney," he whispered as he began fluttering kisses down her neck his hand slipping open the clasp of her bra releasing her breasts to him.

"Gage," she softly cried her want as obvious as his her hands pulling at the back of his t-shirt until she managed to pull it over his head quivering at the sight of his muscles rippling across his chest and stomach.

He gave her only a moment before swooping down on her taking her hard nipple in his mouth, drawing hard on it while his hand fought the snap at the top of her shorts. Finally succeeding he slid his hand inside her shorts and panties his fingers sliding through her hot folds and into her. 

Again she called his name as she arched forward, her breath coming in short pants, her body moving is wild spasms that her partner evoked in her. All at once watching her became too much and he was tearing their clothes from her and himself. Syd had her hand on him guiding his shaft into her closing tightly around him as he pushed in hard.

"God Syd," Gage heard himself cry as they moved in perfect rhythm until their bodies both tensed in release. He fell to her unable to move for several minutes his eyes closed as he gasped desperately trying to catch his breath her the same way. Slowly he turned to his side his arms winding around her holding her close and she curling next to him.

Both were too wrapped up with each other to realize they were being watched.

Chapter 4

Ranger Headquarters

"You mean Gage just made the decision that they would hike back without even asking Sydney?" Trivette was howling with laughter as he and his partner walked into headquarters. "Does Gage have a death wish?" he chuckled more.

Walker didn't have a chance to answer his phone was ringing and he walked over to answer it.

"Gray Fox what can I do for you?" Trivette heard him ask. He watched his partner's face as he spoke to the old Indian Chief, then heard him say, "We'll be right there."

"What's up Walker?" 

Walker was all ready picking up his hat and heading out the door with Trivette close behind as he began to explain.

"Remember the Tyler case?" he asked.

Trivette thought a moment and answered; "Yeah he was John Blackfeather's partner in a construction business until Blackfeather murdered him.

"If you recall there was a lot of discrepancies and circumstantial evidence in that case," Walker pointed out.

"But in the end the jury found him guilty," Trivette reminded his partner. "That guilt drove him to take his own life before sentence could be pronounced.

"I know Trivette but Gray Fox says that his brother Tommy has always found the verdict and the suicide hard to swallow and has taken matters into his own hands," Walker explained partially revealing what the Chief and council wanted.

~~~~~

Gray Fox was waiting for Walker when they pulled in. "Washo" he greeted the Ranger offering his hand as Walker stepped from the truck.

"Gray Fox," Walker returned the greeting. "You remember my partner Trivette?"

"Yes Ranger," he said offering his hand to Trivette, "Thank you both for coming so quickly."

"You mentioned Tommy Blackfeather when you called," Walker was gently reminding Gray Fox.

The chief shook his head in agreement as they walked into the council offices and his in particular. Offering them chairs they all sat down before Gray Fox began. "John Blackfeather was accused and convicted of murdering his business partner Daniel Tyler and his wife Colleen. It was hard for a lot of us to believe John and his wife Fawn were close friends with the Tylers…" Gray Fox's voice trailed off in recollection of the two families and he paused a moment before continuing.

"Tommy Blackfeather was very close to his brother John he never accepted the verdict that was brought against him or that his brother would take his own life. Now ten years has past and Tommy has had ten long years to let this injustice fester inside of him. He and a small band of followers have taken it upon themselves to strike against the people who have upheld this injustice, meaning any and all outside the tribe. They are living somewhere in the track of wilderness that the state has set aside for conservation. They are attacking anyone outside the tribe in the name of revenge and hiding in that fifty mile track of government land." 

"You know this how?" Walker asked.

Gray Fox held up a leather cord necklace with a medallion shaped as a wild horse hanging from the end a single black feather hanging with it. "They attacked a young family leaving them for dead all but the little girl they had put this around her neck," he grimly told Walker, "he wants us to know."

Taking the medallion from Gray Fox Walker nodded his head in agreement.

Leaving the council offices the Rangers stayed silent until they got back in Walker's truck.

"That's where Gage and Sydney are hiking isn't?" Trivette asked knowing full well what the answer was.

Again Walker nodded his head saying to Trivette, "We have to get back up there and find them and Tommy Blackfeather."

~~~~~

Gage wrapped his arms around Sydney as they sat in comfortable silence listening to the crackling of the fire and watching the wisps of smoke drifting into the night.

"Are you still mad Shorty?"

"I'd much rather be at home but either here or there I'm very glad to be snuggled up with you," Sydney admitted leaning her head back to look into his face.

After making love on the riverbank they had come back to their campsite and cooked dinner. They had joked and laughed enjoying each other to the fullest. As they lay in each other's arms happy and content they were both glad for the changes in their relationship.

Gage bent his head giving her a quick kiss before asking if she was ready for bed.

"Tired are you Gage?"

"Not exactly I just thought maybe we should get an early start tomorrow. It might be slow going if your ankle is still giving us trouble," he retorted. "I thought maybe an early start and maybe stopping a little earlier."

"Oh you did, did you," Syd smiled, "then you'd better help me up if that's the plan."

Giving her another quick kiss Gage stood and helped her to her feet catching her in his arms and holding her.

"You know since I've had time to get used to the idea I'm really enjoying this Gage," Syd declared moving her arms around his neck to kiss him again. As she moved closer the night was broken with loud screaming war cries as a dozen men on horses came stampeding into their camp.

"Gage," he could hear Syd scream for him just as something hit him in the side of the head. He could feel a black cloud descending upon him as he tried to call back to her the words never escaping him as he fell unconscious.

One of the riders leaned down his arm encircling Syd's waist trying to lift her to his horse. She quickly retaliated pulling him to the ground ready for a fight as another man jumped from the back of his horse onto to her knocking her to the ground. With him holding her down the first man quickly tied her hands behind her back and her ankles together. Once done she was swung face down in front of a third across his mount and they rode into the night.


	2. Roughing It Part 2

Part 2

Chapter 5

The sun was just rising as the Ranger helicopter landed at the look out station to let Walker and Trivette out. After pinpointing as close as they could to where the renegades were last seen it was decided that following the route that Sydney and Gage had taken would probably bring them closest. 

After a quick check of their equipment the two senior Rangers headed out. Walker quickly picked up the trail of his two Rangers and he and Trivette followed it. About an hour later Walker stopped them squatting down he pointed to the dirt right in front of them and a little further ahead of them.

"Looks like Sydney caught her foot and twisted her ankle. Gage must have had to half carry her," he stated.

Trivette stared at him, "You can tell all that by this jumble of tracks?" 

"That and the fact this tree root is sticking out of the ground and by the trail ahead they are suddenly walking side by side the smaller leaning against the larger," Walker concluded.

"Syd leaning against Gage," Trivette agreed adding, "he probably had to trip her to get her to walk that close to him."

Walker smiled at his partner's comment as they proceeded on. Another hour more and they came upon what was left of Sydney and Gage's camp.

"What happened here?" Trivette asked as he and Walker stood staring at what was left of the campsite.

"Tommy Blackfeather," Walker answered.

"Where do you think Syd and Gage are?" Trivette questioned as his partner once again knelt to see if he could pick up a trail.

"There was about a dozen of them on horse back and they took off in three different directions. There doesn't look like there was much of a struggle but it looks as if they might have been taken prisoner," Walker was explaining.

"So which trail do we follow?"

"The one that leads across the river," Walker answered heading out Trivette close behind.

~~~~~

It was becoming lighter as the black night began giving way to the morning. It seemed to Sydney that they had bounced along forever as she lay face down and silent across the horse. 

She had no idea who these men were or what they wanted. From what she could see from her position was they looked like they had just stepped out of a cowboy and Indian movie. The men were dressed in buckskins and had long black hair with feathers in it. There faces were painted as if waiting an impending attack. Everyone rode bareback even the horse she had been slung over.

They had warned her to stay silent or her friend would have his throat slit. Every once in a while Sydney would get a glimpse of Gage. He had been tied and thrown over a horse in the same fashion as her but he didn't move all she could hope is that he was still alive.

All of a sudden they came to an abrupt stop, someone grabbed the top of Syd's shorts and hauled her off the horse to land hard on her butt on the ground. 

One man stepped forward he wore a square of black paint across his eyes making him look like he wore a mask. He prodded Syd's leg with the toe of his boot.

"What do you want?" Syd demanded, it was as if they didn't hear.

"Put her in my tent," the man who had prodded her ordered as two came forward picking her up.

"Wait my friend," Syd cried.

The man with the mask came to where the two others stood holding her bringing his hand to her face he held her chin forcing her to look at his face. "He will die soon enough," he told her nodding his head for the other two to follow his orders. They walked with her to the tent but not before she saw Gage hauled from the horse to the ground still bound, still not moving.

The men literally tossed Syd into the tent landing her on her shoulder she cringed against the pain it caused when she landed. She lay motionless for a moment waiting for the throbbing in her arm to subside. Wiggling as best she could to the open tent flap she watched as one of them stood above Gage pouring water from a canteen into his face.

Gage's eyes were opening and he began to blink not just because of the water being splashed in his face or the searing pain in his head but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A dozen or so Indian warriors dressed in full war paint were looking down at him. He tried to shake his head to clear it resulting in nothing but a pounding ache from the blow he had received last night.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gage got out as he squinted up at the group.

The one with the black mask took a step towards Gage and gave him a fierce kick in the side. His knees automatically came up towards his chest against the pain.

"I am Tommy Blackfeather my brothers and I have banned together to help bring justice to our people. We are tired of adopting your ways we are going back to a time when we ruled the land starting with you and your lady friend."

Gage hadn't seen Syd and he was hoping that she had some how escaped being captured. He tried to look around for her still unable to see her when a worse fear struck him what if they had killed her.

"Your woman is going to be mine and you are going to die," Blackfeather proclaimed. 

Gage swallowed hard at least he knew she wasn't dead that they had a chance of escape. Then another thought came to him, if they hurt her in anyway if he touched her… Gage's thoughts ran wild he knew he would find a way to bring justice to Tommy Blackfeather if Sydney was hurt…

"Stake him out," Blackfeather ordered walking away from Gage as three of the group swooped down on him. He tried to fight them but in his present position and three against him. All he accomplished was catching half a dozen more punches to the head and face. 

They quickly flipped him on his face untying his hands replacing the bindings with leather straps that had tent pegs attached to them. Just as quickly they had him on his back stretching his arms out to the side and above his head tapping the ten pegs in holding him tight. They quickly did the same with his legs fastening them at the ankles and left him there as the sun began to rise in the sky.

Sydney hadn't been able to see what had happened to Gage Tommy Blackfeather had gone right to his tent where she was. The tent flap flew back and he stood there blocking her view.

"What are you doing to him?" Syd had demanded as Blackfeather pushed his way into the tent taking her by the shoulders at the same time pulling her with him so Gage was completely out of view. "Let go of me," she demanded to be met by her captor's hand hitting her hard across her face knocking her sideways to the floor of the tent.

Reaching down he pinched her face with his hand his thumb and fingers pushing hard into the hollows of her cheeks holding her there as he spoke, "You are a very beautiful woman I watched you on the riverbank yesterday and knew I would make you mine."

"I'll never be yours," Syd said through clenched teeth as Blackfeather tightened his grip on her face. "I don't care what you do to me I'll never be yours, you'll never possess me ever."

He pushed himself down on her kissing her trying to force his tongue between the tight drawn line of her lips as she struggled beneath him. Getting no where he pulled away bringing his hand back striking her again. "You will be mine," he repeated to her getting up and leaving her tied where she lay in the tent.

A tear trickled down her cheek across the  burning sting of the slap on her face as she thought to herself, "I'll die first."

~~~~~

Throwing back the tent flap Tommy Blackfeather crawled out of the tent. He jumped to his feet and stood staring at Gage who lay silent the sun beating down on him.

"What is it?" his friend White Hawk asked walking over to him.

"Nothing," Blackfeather replied turning to join the rest who were all ready sitting to eat. 

White Hawk looked over where Gage lay stretched out in the heat shaking his head. He believed in what Blackfeather was doing and was fiercely loyal but he had no stomach for how he was doing it. His way was more of talk and peace not torture and death. He shook his head and went to join the rest.

Blackfeather sat unspeaking with the rest of his followers when again he looked over to where his prisoner was. Finally getting up he walked over to Gage and gave him a kick.

Squinting again Gage tried to focus on Blackfeather as the sun beat down in his face blinding him. It was still early morning but the heat of the day was almost intolerable, the sweat from his body soaked his clothes.

"What makes you so special?" Tommy asked kicking his prisoner's leg again.

Licking his parched lips he swallowed before he spoke his voice cracking as he did, "You tell me. You're the one that seems to think I'm special."

"I think there is nothing special about you, it is your woman that does," Blackfeather sullenly told him.

"Maybe I treat her with honour and respect," Gage replied again trying to swallow.

"She's a woman she should honour and respect me," Blackfeather challenged back.

By now a couple of the group were joining Blackfeather and Gage listening as they conversed. "I have a friend with Cherokee blood and from what he has told me honour and respect are a big part of what your people are about," Gage continued the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"And who is your friend?" Blackfeather asked doubting Gage's words.

"His name is Walker," Gage said in a clear voice. "I believe you may know him as Washo."

It was clear that Walker's name was well known among the men as they began talking among themselves.

"Enough," Blackfeather shouted glaring down at Gage.

"He is right," White Hawk agreed, "that is what we are about." The others murmuring among themselves agreed too.

Tommy Blackfeather's eyes narrowed as he glared at Gage. "I will honour you," he answered, "I will let you die an honourable death we will fight until only one of us is left standing, until only one of us is left alive and the prize will be the woman. Do you accept the challenge?" 

Gage knew that this was their only chance barely being able to get out, "I accept your challenge."

"Cut him loose and give him to the woman for her to look after," Blackfeather shouted out standing back watching his orders carried out.

Chapter 6

Jimmy Trivette was pushing himself to his limits to keep up the fast pace his partner had set for them. After a quick search of what was left of Sydney and Gage's camp Walker had found the one thing that he had been looking for. Another leather necklace with a wild horse medallion accompanied by a black feather hanging from it.

They had learnt from Gray Fox that Blackfeather's first few strikes had been only property that was damaged that was up until the last strike when there had been loss of life. Each time a medallion and feather had been found this time being no exception. Both knew the two Rangers' lives were in grave danger if they weren't all ready dead.

Walker's instincts had once again been right, they had crossed the river and quickly picked up the trail. Ten miles further in four or five horses had joined them and once more about another five miles along more horses joined as well.

"Can you hold up a minute Walker," Trivette called to his partner. Slowing he turned and walked the few steps back where Trivette leaned against a tree pulling his canteen out for a drink.

"They have five or six hours on us," Walker reminded Trivette, "and they are on horseback too."

Trivette nodded his head straightening ready to begin the pursuit again. "You haven't seen anything that I missed that might indicate something has happened to the two of them have you?" he asked.

Shaking his head no they ended the conversation and continued on.

~~~~~

White Hawk threw back the tent flap and crawled in with Sydney drawing his knife at the same time. She cringed pulling as far away from the man as she could pulling her legs up to her chest to attack if she had to.

"You're lucky your boyfriend has decided to fight for you," White Hawk informed her. "Turn around so I can cut you loose, remember you'll not make it out of these woods alive if you try to escape." He stared into her eyes until she nodded her head yes, then turning on her side he cut the leather thong holding her hands. She turned back rubbing her wrists that were raw from being bound so tightly her arms aching from being held there so long. He then cut the bindings at her ankles leaving her sitting there. 

The second White Hawk disappeared from sight Syd was at the tent's entrance to peer out to catch sight of Gage. Two of the band had dragged Gage to his feet and with one on either side of him were dragging him towards her. His head had lolled to one side and Syd feared he had passed out again.

"Gage," Syd cried as they dropped him just outside the tent in front of her.

"Syd… I'm okay," he barely whispered to her. 

She put her hands on him to help him inside out of the sun gasping to herself at the heat radiating from him. Looking up she shouted to anyone who may be listening to her, "Please can I have some water, anyone please some water."

White Hawk walked towards them bucket in his hand. He dropped it beside Sydney without a word he simply turned and walked away.

Syd helped Gage inside, helped to pull his shirt off his burning body and cushioned his head in her lap before pulling the water beside them. Putting her hand into the bucket and cupping it she brought it to his burnt cracked lips letting the trickle of cool water pass over them.

"Oh Gage I'm so sorry," Syd whispered to him bringing several more handfuls of water to him before dipping his shirt in it to gently wipe across his face to cool it.

"I just have to rest a little Honey it's going to be all right," he told her forcing a half smile to his face.    

Again Syd dipped his shirt in the water to bathe his face and neck. As she brought her hand and the cloth down his chest he reached up and caught it. "Syd if you get a chance to get away take it I want you safe," he told her.

"Gage I'm not going any where without you," she firmly began.

He cut her off gripping her hand tighter telling her, "Syd I have to know you are safe don't be stubborn this time."

Syd sat quietly for a moment letting a grim smile cross her lips then bending her head down she kissed him. "I won't let anything happen to me I promise," she told him adding under her breath, "or you either."

"Help me sit up," he coaxed as she put her hands under his shoulders helping him to slowly sit. "Thanks Syd," he smiled again even though he still lay back heavily against her.

White Hawk suddenly appeared before them holding two plates of food that Syd gratefully took from him. "Thanks," she acknowledged as he turned to leave. "Wait can you explain to us what is going to happen with this fight?" Syd asked him.

Turning back White Hawk looked at both of them before he gave a sigh and began, "Tonight as the sun goes down a great feast will be held. Afterwards there will be dancing until it is time for the competition begin. Each of you will be given a knife and the rest of us will form a circle around you and the fight will begin till the death. If Blackfeather wins your woman will become his. If you win you both will be free to go."

All three stared at each other for a moment before White Hawk crawled from the tent leaving the two of them to their own thoughts.

"Gage can you do this? Are you well enough to do this?" Syd asked looking into face into his blue eyes.

Bringing his hand to her face he gently stroked her cheek softly telling her, "I'm the only one who is going to be touching you Syd, no one else."

"I know that Gage," she told him knowing in her heart she could never let anyone but him touch her ever again and that Blackfeather would die by her hand if Gage didn't kill him first.


	3. Roughing It Part 3

Part 3

Chapter 7

Night was beginning to fall on Walker and Trivette as they came closer and closer to Blackfeather's camp. Both men were trying to ignore the hunger and fatigue that was beginning to plague them. Neither man was willing to give into it as the pushed themselves on.

Suddenly Walker held up his hand and Trivette slowed up behind him. 

"What is it Walker?" Trivette asked.

"Smoke," he answered nodding his head skyward to the whiffs of smoke drifting in the not so distant air.

"What are we waiting for?" Trivette asked ready to proceed on.

"Nightfall it will be easier to get into the camp."

Trivette nodded in agreement with his partner as they both began lifting their packs from their backs. Sitting down they pulled out and started in on a cold meal not wanting to start a fire to alert anyone that they were there. 

They sat quietly with their own thoughts wondering if they would find the junior partners when they got to the camp, wondering if they were even alive.

"What do you think their chances are Walker?"

"At this point Trivette I can't hazard a guess."

~~~~~

Sydney hugged Gage closer as he lay against her fitfully sleeping. She gently stroked his hair wanting him to rest a little longer before he had to take on Blackfeather. She kept her eyes trained on their captors

"Syd," Gage called stirring against her.

"Right here Gage. How you feeling?"

"Better. What time is it?"

"It looks to be around four in the afternoon," she answered once again helping him to sit.

"Have you had any rest?"

"I'm fine," Syd tried to assure him as he lifted his arm around her and pulled her close. Bending his head Gage let his lips rest against hers. "How bout you close your eyes for a few minutes just to rest them," he suggested hugging her tighter to him his hand coming to her cheek to caress her.

Finally her eyes closed letting him keep watch over her. Gage sat silently with Syd in his arms watching the goings on in the camp. There were about half a dozen women there who were preparing the meal for the evening. There had been no sign of them earlier that day or at least if they had been there he hadn't noticed. Other then that with the exception of a few sentries the camp looked deserted.

Sydney turned in his arms and his attention came back to her. "I love you Syd," he softly whispered to her. "It's taken us too long to get here for me to let someone like Blackfeather separate us. I'm going to win this fight and our freedom."

He let his mind drift back a couple of days to the lake a smile of complete satisfaction crossed his face his resolve becoming more and more clear as he watched her sleep. 

"No one will ever separate us," he told her again.

His thoughts were broken with the pounding of hooves as man and animal came riding into the camp. Gage watched as Blackfeather got off his horse and he studied the man as best he could. Although she had never said he knew it had been Blackfeather who had hit Sydney bruising her cheek. The thought of the man even near her was making Gage's blood run cold.      

~~~~~

Darkness began to descend upon them, Syd jerked in Gage's arms her eyes opening wide struggling with him.

"Syd, Syd it's all right. It's me it's all right," he told her holding on a little tighter until she woke to the realization of where she was and what was actually happening. Burying her face against his chest she held tightly to him too.

"I just want to go home," she softly whispered.

"Soon Honey, we'll be home soon," he promised his thumb rubbing softly over her cheek.

"You two are wanted out here." White Hawk was standing at the entrance of the tent waiting for them with two other men. They slowly disengaged themselves from each other, taking Syd's hand they emerged from the tent. White Hawk stood in front of them as the men went one to each side of them.

"It is time for the dinner to begin," White Hawk announced turning to lead the way. 

Keeping a tight gripe on Syd's hand they followed to a large circle where the rest were all ready seated. Blackfeather sat in full ceremonial garb of a chief barely acknowledging their presence as they were motioned by White Hawk to take seats. They sat on the ground their guards on either side of them drawing glances and looks from members of Blackfeather's little band.

If the circumstances had been different in all likely hood both would have enjoyed the meal served them but as it was both ate a very minimal amount their immediate future weighing on their minds. Sydney had every confidence that Gage could win what worried her is whether the rest would honour the commitment and let them leave.

As dinner progressed Sydney could feel the eyes of the other women looking at her as they worked and she sat. One girl in particular watched Sydney with definite contempt and hate, she had been sharing Tommy Blackfeather's tent since he had brought them to live out there.

Gazing back at her Sydney couldn't help noticing the girl was staring at her as she whispered among her friends. She nudged Gage and pointed with her head towards the young woman and her companions. 

White Hawk caught sight of the exchange and was quick to explain, "That is Lily Redbird she is in love with Tommy Blackfeather. Tommy brought her along to warm his bed but now that he has seen you he has no use for Lily. If Tommy looses the fight then she has no one, if Tommy wins he will replace her with you."

Neither Sydney or Gage responded they simply returned the gaze for a moment wishing there was something they could do about the situation.

Dinner ended with the beating of a drum and the dancing began. Syd and Gage tried to no avail to find a way to escape they were too well guarded. A dozen men and women began to move with the rhythm of the drum as a low chanting began. 

The group circled stopping in front of Blackfeather for a few minutes continuing the dance. Lily Redbird moved out in front of the group trying hard to capture the attention of their leader. Blackfeather's eyes moved past her to where Sydney sat with Gage staring at her. Lily turned her head seeing where Tommy looked and her anger began to boil her hatred for Sydney soaring.

The group of dancers moved on around the circle stopping in front of where the partners sat with White Hawk. Lily crouched down in front of Sydney grabbing her hands and pulling her to join them. Syd began shaking her head no as Lily kept insisting yes until Sydney got up to join the girl. As soon as she did the other women began to form a tight circle around her letting Lily throw the first punch at her.

Quickly shaking off the punch Syd threw back one of her own catching Lily in the chin sending her flying backwards as her friends pounced on Sydney. Lily was back in moment flailing at Syd once again. 

Seeing what was going on Gage was all ready on his feet trying to get to Syd as the guards took hold of him preventing him from coming to her aid. It was White Hawk and a couple more that put a stop to things. 

Blackfeather was on his feet as well barking out orders. "Enough with ceremony," he shouted. "Lily Redbird I will take care of you later but for now I will take care of you," his glare moving to Gage as he spoke, "Then the question of the woman will be settled."

Lily was escorted from the circle while the rest moved to the sidelines. Blackfeather took off the elaborate headdress he was wearing and pulled the doeskin shirt over his head his muscles rippling across his chest. 

Gage was motioned to remove his shirt, which revealed that he was in as good a physical condition as Blackfeather. The difference that caused the murmuring from band was the fierce scars across Gage's chest left by his encounter with the grizzly bear. Even Blackfeather eyed the scars uneasily.

Sydney broke the hold White Hawk had on her rushing to stand in front of Gage. She lifted her face to his and silently mouthed the words to him, "I love you." He smiled his understanding and love moving past her to meet his opponent. Closing her eyes for a moment Syd prayed to God to keep him safe.

Both men moved to the center of the circle where another man dressed in ceremonial fashion handed each of them a knife the handles made of carved bone, which matched perfectly.

Again the drums beat as instructions were given with the words, "Till the death."

Grabbing the knife up Tommy made a few swipes at Gage trying to test his ability. Gage easily sidestepped the blade concentrating on knocking the knife from Blackfeather's hand.

Bringing his foot up Gage easily delivered a blow to Tommy's chest and with out stopping to think he spun round not once but twice the side of his foot catching Tommy in the ribs each time. Falling back to the ground Tommy was up in a sec as the two of them began to circle with each other again. 

Suddenly Tommy lunged forward at Gage with the knife catching Gage deep in the side pulling down in a jagged cut before pulling back again just as quick.

If White Hawk hadn't had a hold on Sydney she would have raced to help her partner, as it was she stood in unspoken agony watching the fight go on.

Flinching in pain Gage didn't have time to evaluate the damage Tommy was once again jabbing the knife at him. Knocking the hand and arm Blackfeather held the knife in away with his hand Gage followed through with a spin kick catching his adversary in the back and sending him flying. 

Tommy was immediately on his feet again and on the attack throwing two fast kicks that Gage blocked with his hands. Once again he jabbed at Gage with the knife as Gage took hold of his wrist spinning him to the ground on his back. Quickly turning Gage made a move to pin Blackfeather to the ground only to be met by Tommy's feet coming straight out at him knocking Gage to the ground instead.

Both men were once again on their feet both menacingly thrusting the knives at each other. Blackfeather gave one loud war cry and came running at Gage who swerved just far enough to the side that he missed him. Gripping the back of Tommy's neck Gage flung him face first to the ground dropping on top of him planting his knee in the small of the man's back. Snatching a handful of the long black hair Gage pulled Blackfeather's head back bringing the knife to his throat.

Leaning his head down to speak in Tommy's ear Gage asked, "Do you really have to die here?"

Blackfeather remained stubbornly silent so Gage pressed the sharp blade of the knife into his throat and asked again.

"You can go."

"Both me and my woman?" Gage asked.

"Yes both of you," Blackfeather agreed.

"Say it louder I don't want anyone trying to stop us."

"You and the woman can go," he shouted out.

Moving the knife from his neck Gage dropped Tommy to the ground and slowly got up Turning he began to walk towards Sydney who stood waiting for him. He caught the look in her eyes a split second before she screamed, "Gage look out."

Blackfeather had gotten up from the ground and snatching the knife was running at Gage to attack from behind. Spinning around Gage threw the knife he was still holding with accurate speed hitting Blackfeather in the chest killing him instantly.

Sydney went to Gage who was holding his injured side letting him lean against her. White Hawk had gotten up from his friend and come to stand in front of them.

"He died in honour which is what he most wanted," White Hawk spoke of his friend. "We will honour our word to you." Motioning to one of the men that had stood guard over them he had Blackfeather's horse brought to them. "You are about a half a day's ride to the east to get to the highway. Don't stop until you have put some distance between you and us all do not agree with this decision."

White Hawk helped Syd onto the horse and Gage struggled on behind her. Along with the horse White Hawk had saw that they had a days food, Gage a clean shirt and some scant medical supplies to look after the stab wound he had endured in the course of the fight.

 "Thank you White Hawk," Sydney said as Gage offered his hand in friendship. Grasping his hand for a moment the two rangers headed off, the mournful cry of Lily Redbird sounding in their ears.

Chapter 8

From their vantage point Walker and Trivette had a fairly good view of the camp below. All seemed quiet but Walker knew it hadn't been. They had heard the drums beating as they made their way to the camp. A small group sat around the fire as it blazed.

"I don't see Sydney and Gage anywhere," Trivette mused out loud to he and Walker.

"Yeah me either," Walker agreed starting towards the camp Trivette right behind them eluding the sentries as they walked boldly to join the group at the fire.

"Can we share your fire with you tonight?" Walker asked of the men as they jumped to their feet.

"Walker," White Hawk questioned recognizing him immediately, "how is it you come to be here?"

"I could ask the same of you White Hawk," Walker replied.

"We are looking for justice for our people, to return to a simpler life," White Hawk answered waiting to here Walker's response.

"We come in search Tommy Blackfeather and two Rangers, our friends we believe he is holding captive."

"Man and a woman?" another of the group asked.

"Yes a man and a woman."

"They were here, they murdered Tommy Blackfeather."

Everyone turned to see Lily Redbird standing there addressing the group. Blackfire walked from the group, putting his hand under Lily 's elbow he walked with her away from the circle.

"Tommy Blackfeather died as much by his own hand as the Ranger's hand," White Hawk again spoke. "Yesterday Blackfeather came across your friends as they camped by the river. When it was dark the attack began, Tommy and a dozen others on horseback. They were brought here and your friend made a plea to fight for his woman and himself. The fight was fair your friend won but after the fight Blackfeather tried to take your friend's life. Your friend was defending himself."

Walker nodded as White Hawk finished the story with, "You're welcome to camp here tonight Washo."

Knowing it would be easier to find the trail and their friends in the light of day Walker agreed.

~~~~~

"You know as much as I do that the Ranger killed Blackfeather," Lily cried pulling away from Blackfire.

"Lily Tommy is dead and we can't bring him back," Blackfire tried to console her.

"But we can certainly avenge his death by putting an end to the life of his killer," she shot back. "Both he and the woman must die."

"Lily we are just looking for trouble," Blackfire tried to reason with her as he thought about how Gage had won over Blackfeather. Now Washo was here and he knew his reputation.

"The only ones who will find trouble are those two," she quietly, calculatingly spoke. "If you won't help me I'll do it alone."

Blackfire weighed his options as he looked at the beautiful Lily knowing he couldn't loose her he had to help her. He nodded his head in agreement, "I'll help you Lily, I'll help avenge Tommy's death."

~~~~~

Sydney pulled back on the reins bringing the horse to a halt in the middle of the trail. Gage leaned heavily against her back his head resting on her shoulder his arms around her. It had been a couple of hours since they had been allowed to leave the encampment and Syd hoped they were far enough away to stop for the night.

"What's wrong Syd?" Gage asked stirring slightly.

"Nothing I just thought we could use a rest," she replied trying to hide the worry from her voice.

"I'm fine," her partner mumbled. 

"Well I'm not I've got to get down and stretch," she insisted turning slightly to half face him.

"Okay," Gage agreed gritting his teeth against the pain he pulled away from her so she could slide down from the horse. As Syd's feet hit the ground she put her hands to her lower back and stretched a moment. Gage slumped forward on the horse and began to slide side ways, Sydney turned around just in time to catch him as he slid off towards her. 

"Gage," she cried easing them both to the ground holding him against her.

"I just need a minute Syd and I'll be ready," he insisted his head lying against her breast.

"Okay Gage but you rest for now," she whispered quietly to him fighting to keep from crying.

They lay that way for quite a while until she was sure he was sleeping then she slid out from under him easing his head gently to the ground. Going over to the horse she took his reins and tethered him to a small tree. Taking hold of the blanket that was on the horse's back she pulled it off spreading it over Gage before lying down beside him again. 

The clouds began to separate letting the moon show through the rays catching Gage's face. Syd watched him tense in pain slowly relaxing as she gently ran her fingers across his cheek. She brought her lips to his temple, kissing him as she whispered, "It'll be okay Gage." 


	4. Roughing It Part 4

Part 4

Chapter 9

It was almost dawn Syd had only allowed herself a couple of hours of rest. Her eyes opened it had become light enough that she was able to see. Sitting up she lifted Gage's shirt seeing the blood was slowly oozing through the bandage.

"How bad does it look?" he asked training his eyes on her beautiful face trying to read it.

"Bad enough," she retorted. "I think I'd better clean it and bandage it again."     

He nodded his head in agreement laying back and closing his eyes. Pulling back the old dressing Syd cleaned the area again with a sterile swab from the first aid kit White Hawk had given them. She could see Gage's body tighten in pain from the antiseptic even though she was being as careful as she could.

"I'm sorry Gage I don't mean to hurt you," Syd apologized trying to work as quickly as possible.

"You're not," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right I can tell," she said putting the last piece of tape in place sliding his shirt back down over it.

"Will I live Dr. Cooke?"

"If we get you to a doctor before much longer it should have had stitches," she told him putting her arm around him as he tried to sit up.

"We should be almost to the road White Hawk said it was only a half day's ride," he replied ignoring what she was saying about his injury hoping if he ignored it, it would stop hurting.

"Maybe," she answered kneeling beside and putting her arms around his neck kissed his lips. "Umm this is nice but we have to get going," she smiled at him.

Bringing his arm around her waist Gage kissed her again before letting her go.

Taking the blanket Syd put it back over the horse and led it over to where a fallen tree lay tethering it there. She gathered up what few things they had and helped Gage to his feet. Taking the reins she climbed up on the log and then to the horse's back. Steadying the horse as best she could she waited as her partner pulled himself up to stand on the log then swung his leg over the horse behind her.

She could feel him tense his side giving him trouble, "Lean on me Gage," she urged feeling him against her his arms once more around her. Digging her heels into the horse's side they began on their journey again. The wind was beginning to pick up.

~~~~~

It was dark when Blackfire and Lily Redbird mounted horses and headed out. 

"Feels like a storm is brewing," Blackfire commented hoping that Lily had changed her mind since last night. If anything her determination had only become stronger. They headed out down the trail they had last seen the Rangers going down.

"He's injured and they have only one horse," she replied ignoring Blackfire's comment about the storm. "It should be easy to catch up to them and have our revenge."

Blackfire stayed quiet thinking to himself, "Your revenge Lily."

They had travelled about an hour it was getting light the clouds were moving in it would be a cool dreary day.

~~~~~

"Washo we may have a small problem." It was White Hawk that spoke to Walker. "Blackfire and Lily Redbird are missing as are two horses." Walker listened as White Hawk spoke. "They may have gone after your Rangers," he continued telling Lily's story. "Walker take two horses stop them this has to end."

Walker nodded his head in agreement accepting the horses he and Trivette were soon following Blackfire and Lily's trail hoping it led to Sydney and Gage as well. The clouds were gathering in the sky and the wind blowing wildly around them.

"Walker," Trivette called after his partner, "We are going to have to look for cover," he shouted above the roar of the wind. 

Walker slid from his horse and studied the tracks on the ground knowing Trivette was right but not wanting to loose the trail. Pulling up long side his partner Trivette got off his horse too. 

"It looks as if Sydney and Gage are following the trail to the highway and Lily and Blackfire are following behind them," Walker called to Trivette. "There are some caves up ahead we should be able to take cover there. Maybe find the rest there too."

Trivette nodded in agreement as they both got on their horses and proceeded on.

~~~~~

The rain had begun pelting down soaking them to the skin as Syd guided the horse along the trail. The wind was blowing wildly, "Syd we have to find a place to hold up and let this blow over," Gage was shouting to her.

"I know Gage," she called back hardly able to see five feet in front of them. A jagged streak of lightening bolted from the sky striking a tree in front of them sending it crashing into their path. 

The horse reared up as Gage grabbed for the reins to help Syd to hold it finally bringing the animal under control.

Another vein of lightening edged downward illuminating everything around them followed by a loud crack of thunder. Suddenly Sydney spied what looked like an opening in the rock face surrounding them and headed for it. 

At the entrance Syd slipped from the horse and helped Gage do the same with her arm around him and leading the horse they entered the dark cavern. Once out of the rain and wind she helped Gage to drop silently to the floor of the cave dropping down beside him. Pulling him into her arms she held him trying to draw a little warmth from each other's shivering bodies. 

Gage was holding his side once more as Syd cradled him against her. After several long minutes another flash of lightening lit up the sky, which seemed to be getting lighter. The rain at any rate was starting to let up. 

Sydney looked down at Gage he had become deathly pale and had closed his eyes once more. She gently lifted his shirt to find that his wound had reopened and was bleeding through the bandage again.

"Gage can you lean back against the rock wall so I can redress this wound for you?" Syd asked easing her way from behind him.

"Yeah sure Syd," he told her hardly moving his eyes slowly opening to focus on her. "You're so pretty Honey," he continued his lips curving into a half smile. He reached out to brush her cheek with his fingers but didn't have the energy missing the target his hand dropping to his side.

"Pretty yeah right Gage, I'm soaking wet, covered in dirt and in desperate need of a bath, now I know you're delirious. Will you stay still," Syd ordered, "You need to conserve your strength for when I get you home."

Again he smiled at her but did as he was told all the same. 

"Gage it's almost stopped raining I need to look for some tiger moss. When I got shot that time hiking with Alex and Fawn to see the White buffalo Fawn put some on my shoulder to stop the bleeding and it worked like a charm." Syd knew she was rambling but was too worried about her partner to stop. "You think you'll be all right?"

"I'll be fine, just don't be too long," Gage told her as she held his hand a moment more.

"Won't even miss me," she smiled leaning forward to kiss him before heading out to the riverbank.

The supply of moss was plentiful and it didn't take long for Sydney to gather up quite a large bunch of it and head back up to where she had left Gage. There where berries growing in a small thicket and she decided she would come back for some once she had made Gage comfortable knowing he needed time to rest before they started out again.

"This should do the trick," she called out as she entered the cave to see Lily Redbird standing over Gage. "Get away from him," she instinctively called out only to be grabbed from behind by Blackfire.

Stomping down hard on his foot with her heel Blackfire let go of the gripe he had on her enough that she was able to take hold of his arm and swing her foot up into his stomach.

"Stop now or I'll put a bullet in his head," Lily yelled. She stood poised above Gage gun drawn and aiming directly at his head.

Gasping in air Blackfire wiped the beads of perspiration from his upper lip before pulling his gun and holding it on Syd.

"What do you two want?" Sydney demanded, "The rest said we were free to go."

"We are not the rest, Blackfeather was our leader and you have killed him now we must find our own way and that way is to avenge his death," Lily simply stated pulling the hammer back on the gun she was holding.

"You would kill us because Gage defended us? We were kidnapped and dragged to your camp, we never asked to go there we never asked for any of it," Syd said trying to buy them time.

Lily looked away from Gage focusing her attention on Sydney the real reason for her revenge. Walking over she stood directly in front of Syd staring at her before pulling back her hand and slapping her across the face. 

Syd stood her ground not showing so much as a flinch as Lily continued on. "This is all your fault and you are going to pay dearly now."

"Lily come on lets do what we came here to do," Blackfire began relaxing his grasp on Syd and lowering the gun from her head.

"We are Blackfire we are going to do the job but we are going to do it right," she smiled turning her back on Syd and walking back towards Gage.

Blackfire said nothing he had slipped quietly to the floor of the cave being rendered unconscious by Walker who had silently slipped in behind them.

Lily Redbird had lifted her gun and was aiming at Gage but she never had a chance to fire. Syd had come flying into her knocking the gun from her hand. Spinning she attacked Sydney coming at her fists flailing. Syd easily brought her foot up catching Lily in the stomach taking her to the ground. Trivette stepped in at that point putting the cuffs on her.

"Gage, Gage," Syd cried once again at his side.

"Syd," he answered his voice barely above a whisper.

Walker was right behind her he had picked up the moss Syd had brought from the riverbank. Trivette had gone outside to call for help while Sydney and Walker worked together to pack Gage's wound and stop the bleeding. His eyes had closed but not before letting Sydney take him in her arms and hold him close once again. 

It turned out that they were only about a mile from the road and the emergency people were there getting Gage ready for transport within the hour. They had lowered a basket stretcher from a medical helicopter and were securing Gage inside to be lifted to the chopper.

"Go with him Syd," Walker said his hand resting on her shoulder as he spoke. Trivette was all ready talking to the helicopter and the safety harness was being lowered for her.

"Thanks Walker," she called as her feet began to leave the ground.

"See you in Dallas," he called back.

Chapter 10

Syd's Apartment a Few Days Later

Music played softly and scented candles flickered silently as Gage entered the bathroom carrying two glasses of wine. His gaze fell upon Syd, she had pinned her hair on the top of her head and slid into a relaxing bubble bath. Sitting on the edge of the tub he handed her a glass of the wine and bent to kiss the top of her head.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Walker he wanted to let us know that Blackfeather's closest followers have been indicted for the murders of Cassie Stewart's parents and our abductions, among other crimes," Gage answered. "And Lily Redbird and Blackfire will be going away for attempted murder."

"What about White Hawk?"

"He along with the rest of the band will be brought up in front of the tribal council charges pending."

Sydney closed her eyes in thought dismissing the case letting the warm water and bubbles wash the whole thing from her mind. Instead she concentrated on her partner who sat there without his shirt on.

"Are you going to stay there all night you are beginning to wrinkle like a prune?" Gage asked letting his fingers play down her face.

"Gage I thought we agreed that you owed me this," she answered him taking a sip of the wine.

"You're right I owe you this," he agreed setting his wine on the counter and reaching in the water. He let his hand run down the length of her body until he found her foot and began to massage it.

"Umm that feels so good," she softly purred as he reached in for the other foot. "Why don't you join me in here?"

"Syd believe me there is nothing I'd rather do it's just the matter of this little hole in my side that I'm not suppose to get wet," he informed her as he slid to the floor moving his hand up her leg.

"I think my bath is coming to an end," she smiled sitting up to run her hand through his hair. "Want to hand me my towel?"

"Thought you'd never ask," he replied standing to reach for the towel and holding it up to wrap her in it. He rubbed his hands over her drying her body as she allowed herself to fall against him her arms encircling his neck. Lifting her in his arms she let her legs wrap around him as their lips met in a rapturous kiss.

Slowly Gage turned walking towards the bedroom Syd in his arms still wrapped around him as she nibbled tenderly on his neck. Coming to the bed Gage laid them down Syd still holding tight to him his hand still playing up and down her body that was wrapped in the towel.

He pulled away slightly just enough to move the towel away from her to let his eyes feast on her before once again allowing himself to touch her and caress her. Lowering his head to her breast he teased her nipple with his tongue before lovingly nipping on it her body arching up for more.

"Gage," she whispered softly feeling his hand move across her hip in a slow trail making his way to the small cache of damp curls between her legs. Syd held her breath his hand rubbing over her center, her eyes squeezing tight in anticipation as his fingers explored her folds.

"Gage," she called to him again twisting against his touch, his fingers moving inside of her, his head lowering to her allowing his tongue to work its magic on her. She cried out again the words not comprehendible as he teased her relentlessly his own desires building inside of him.

Finally he released her to pull his own slacks and underwear off she mewed softly watching him. Reaching up she took him in her arms once more and he lowered himself on her.

"Francis," she moaned out feeling him slid inside of her while her legs went around him pulling him closer still. The slow quiet rhythm quickly moved to a wild frenzied action both releasing hard against each other.

Gage fell to Syd and held her for several moments before rising on his elbow above her. He let his lips brush her forehead and she pulled him back down against her.

"I'd face down a thousand Blackfeathers for you Syd," Gage solemnly told her looking into her dark brown eyes. 

Syd blushed slightly saying, "Thanks Gage but lets hope there aren't any more, that whole adventure was more then enough for me."

Smiling Gage kissed her again.

The End


End file.
